1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of electromagnetic clutch assemblies and improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionalelectromagnetic clutch assemblies often utilize opposing clutch surfaces which are mounted for coaxial rotation and electromagnetic control of their engagement to communicate rotational driving forces therebetween. Those prior art devices normally include an axially movable armature element, that is attached to an axially retained prime mover (driving force rotor), having elements that are keyed to transmit torque. Those elements are either resilient, slidable or otherwise movably controlled by the electromagnetic field to engage the opposing clutch rotor element.
Clutch assemblies which utilize resilient, slidable or otherwise movable elements within the clutch armature are suitable for low speed communication for rotational driving forces. However, those conventional armatures are difficult to fabricate so as to maintain their concentricity and balance at high speeds due to positional shifting of the movable elements. Of course, any imbalance at the higher speeds will cause vibration and rapid deterioration of the entire prime mover and load assemblies.